


Making Memories

by MrsAthos



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10407345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAthos/pseuds/MrsAthos
Summary: "Is there a reason you're glaring down onto the city as if it offended you?" A soft voice came from behind him. He didn't need to look back to know who it was. He felt his presence and he'd recognize this voice anywhere.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I overcame my fear and this is the result: my very first work. Ever. Being sick and emotionally imbalanced apparently does things to your brain xD  
> Also, work is not betaed and English is not my first language (because that's Austrian German ;) )
> 
> Enjoy ~

He looked out at the city; half rebuilt but starting to come back to life and to its former beauty and glory. A soft sigh escaped him and was carried away by the soft breeze dancing around him. Nature was being gentle as if in apology for what happened and to calm him down. He was feeling restless. The sight of the once so beautiful city now trying to be that city again made him restless, made him remember things he'd rather forget like the feeling of utter betrayal, of loss and grief, of resignation that by dawn he wouldn't be anymore; the feeling of emptiness.  
"Is there a reason you're glaring down onto the city as if it offended you?" A soft voice came from behind him. He didn't need to look back to know who it was. He felt his presence and he'd recognize this voice anywhere. Silence settled over them as the newcomer stepped up next to him; it was Noctis, the King of Lucis. His King. His love. "Memories" he said after a while. The young man next to him nodded and hummed in understanding.  
"Good ones?"  
"No." He sighed. "Sorry, I... I'm just–"  
"I understand, Nyx. I can go if you want." Nyx shook his head and turned to fully face the man next to him. The war and the immediate aftermath left their marks on both of them. The safety and fate of the kingdom resting on the younger man's shoulders left a more prominent mark than the scars left from being granted the powers of the Old Kings. "Stop staring." the man said and turned his head to hide some of the blush. Silence settled over them again; comfortable silence of two people so used to each other and connected by more than just boundless trust and loyalty.  
They looked out onto the city. Nyx recalled the more unpleasant memories of the fall of Insomnia, as he fought his hardest to not only protect the oracle princess Lunafreya and the precious ring, but also to somehow make it and still have a home (though, wherever he was with this wonderful young man by his side, he was home). "How are you doing Noct?" the young man turned to regard Nyx. He saw the stiffness in his shoulders, muscles tensed and his posture rigid as if he was ready to attack. Nyx was trying to distract himself from whatever unpleasant memory haunted him. "Tired." Noct said and smiled up at the man beside him. He didn't return the smile as he usually would at Noctis' standard answer. Instead, he looked concerned and slightly guilty for a reason Noctis couldn't figure out. "Nyx, I'm always tired, you know that. But I'm fine and happy and lucky. I'm worried about you." Nyx flinched "Sorry." Noctis frowned up at the man he came to love more than life itself. "Don't be silly." he said and reached out to take the man's hand into his; thumb rubbing gentle circles to try and calm the warrior down. They both were exhausted and wary of a lot of things. They both suffered nightmares and while they tried to hide them from one another, the other always knew; acutely aware of their partner's feelings and state of mind. Noct was aware that Nyx had more trouble sleeping since the reconstruction of Insomnia – what a fitting name for a place where two of the most powerful people had trouble sleeping – came into full swing. He knew that he ran himself into the ground by re-establishing the Kingsglaive and training the new recruits, by overseeing parts of the reconstruction of Insomnia and at times the work to rebuild Galahd, by being at his Kings' side and by pushing his own nightmares aside to help Noct through his. "Tell me about your memories." Noct said as he felt Nyx relax and lean into his touch. "Must I?" There was a note of the familiar whine in his voice. "No, but I'd like to hear them anyway." Noct pouted at Nyx "You know most of mine due to you making me talk about them after those stupid nightmares, so it's only fair that you tell me, considering you pretend not to have any nightmares while I know very well you do." A dry chuckled was all Noct got. "That's an awfully long sentence for you little king." Noctis felt his cheeks heat and he punched Nyx in the arm. "Shut up you! And stop changing the topic." They chuckled and let silence settle over them again. "There's nothing to talk about, really. Just memories of the war. Of how your father rescued me from a burning Galahd. How General bloody fucking Glauca, asshat extraordinaire, Titus Drautos almost ended my life. And let's not forget your stupid ass ancestors." Nyx shot his King a playful glare. Noctis let his eyes sweep over the man, over where he knew the burn scars lay hidden beneath his uniform. "Glauca...Drautos" Noct sighed. He'd never seen this  
coming. None of them had. "I always held Titus Drautos in high regards. He was a scary dude, but I always felt that he was a good guy beneath this gruff exterior." "Yeah, well that's what we all thought. I might have tested– what? Okay, I _tested_ his patience regularly but I always respected him. You know, your father rescued me, took me – some random slum-rat kid from Galahd – under his wing. Drautos did the same; kind of. He was my mentor, you know? I looked up to him, trying to be the best I could possibly be by testing the limits. I don't know why I'm so upset about it. He betrayed all of us; your father, the council, you, the Glaives. He was our commander." Nyx trailed off, eyes fixed on some imaginary point in the blackness of the night. "I never had that much to do with him before I met you. You guys were constantly around him. It's natural." The Glaive hummed. "Sorry for forcing you to interact with him more." "Only to get him to punish you by making you babysit me." Noct grinned. He reached up to Nyx's hair and tugged fondly at one of the braids. When the Glaive didn't react, he tugged a bit harder. A smirk formed on Nyx's lips – how Noctis missed that smirk – and he relented, following the gentle tug. Noct met him halfway and pressed a gentle kiss against his lips.  
"I was thinking" he said after they separated "the war is over. Insomnia will be new. These memories that haunt you, I know you can't just turn them off, but they will quiet down. And we have this new world to explore and enjoy and make new happy memories." A wickedly sly grin overtook Nyx's expression and he pulled his King flush against his body. "If I may be so bold, Your Majesty, I have an idea for a happy exploring memory." he purred and let his hands travel down Noctis' sides. "Now, Captain Ulric, this is highly inappropriate." Noct said, capturing Nyx's wandering hands and gently pushed them away. "I think I need to remind you of your place, Glaive." He leaned up to Nyx's ear "I once heard that the best punishment for you is to make you be quite and stay very still." he purred into his captain's ear. "Ten minutes, Ulric. Don't be late." Noctis sauntered off, leaving his captain standing there with his mouth open.


End file.
